All Is Well
by Pisceans
Summary: Narcissa has always been a very devoted wife and mother to her family and would happily grant them everything – and she means everything – they would want to have but of course, as a woman of high social standing, there are expectations that need to be met at all costs. Dramione. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own what is not mine.**

As Narcissa Malfoy fixed her beautiful blonde hair into a very intricate chignon, because she just refused to let the hairstylists outside the master bedroom fix her hair, she just thought how she has always imagined this day so many times before. Narcissa has always been a very devoted wife and mother to her family and would happily grant them everything – and she means _everything_ – they would want to have but of course, as a woman of high social standing, there are expectations that need to be met at all costs.

Even in trivial gatherings such as tea parties everything just has to be perfect and the only way for her to ensure this is if she were in control. From the choices of foods, the color coordination of the china tea cups and saucers up until the very ornament used to fix the napkins together, she has always have perfect control over every. Single. Thing.

This only changed in a war where control was never an option for her and when the only thing that was important for her to think of was her family, all thoughts of merry making and weddings were thrown out of the window in favor of thoughts of self-preservation.

If she was being honest she never thought she was going to survive it all and be able to plan events such as these. The only thing she wanted was for her family to survive, even if it meant her death, and be able to have a second chance in life without a psychopath living inside their house.

After surviving the war, after being saved from serving time in Azkaban, all she thought about was how to regain their family's wealth and status. Although the war certainly had changed her beliefs in the importance of blood purity in great magnitudes one thing never changed and it was her dislike of not being in control.

Being not in control made her uneasy… anxious.

The uneasiness began to build when she learned that her beloved Draco, her _only_ son, her _only_ heir, was rumored to have a relationship with Hermione Granger, the muggle-born heroine, one third of the golden trio.

It is not that she hates the girl – well, woman – if you would just look past her heritage, she was going to be a very good asset in the family. It's just that…

 _Draco was supposed to be with one of the Greengrass girls._

 _Not Hermione Granger._

OoOoO

She was even more uneasy when Draco brought his girlfriend for tea; she was wearing trousers instead of a nice dress. When she mentioned this to her, she just smiled warmly at her and said "Dresses are actually quite tacky especially in my work in the D.M.L.E" She would have to admit that the she did have nice legs and figure to suit those awfully masculine trousers. It's just that…

 _Ladies should wear pretty dresses._

 _Instead Hermione Granger wears trousers_

OoOoO

When Draco finally, after two years of self-pitying and always saying that he was never going to be good enough for Hermione Granger, got over himself and gained enough courage to finally plan on asking for Hermione Granger's hand in marriage she was so happy. _So happy_ that exactly the next day she requested her son to accompany her to Gringotts.

As she they entered their family vault that was, unlike the Black's, organized immaculately, she immediately went to the drawers in the far right corner where all of the small jewelries were kept and took out a deep green velvet box and handed it to Draco.

"What is this mum?" he asked

Narcissa raised one perfectly arched brow "A ring Draco." She drawled as if making sure her son was not dumb.

"For when you finally decide to ask Ms. Granger's hand in marriage. I am sure that modest ring is enough?"

Draco carefully opened it and his eyes widened at the sight of the "modest" engagement ring. Sitting on a black velvet cushion was a ring with spectacular – and large, _large –_ center diamond that was encompassed by eight round brilliant cut diamond accents.

 _The only thing modest about this is the band._ Draco thought to himself.

He carefully closed the box and took his mother's hand. "I appreciate it mum – so much – but this is too much. Hermione probably won't wear this and besides…"

"Besides _what_ Draco?"

"I already have a ring." He announced, rather smugly.

He then took out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it for his mother to see the simple oval-cut ruby that was attached to a gold band.

Now _that_ was modest.

OoOoO

The incident on the ring was the beginning of the end.

The day after Hermione said yes to Draco – "Of course she would say yes. It's Draco we're talking about." Narcissa said when her beloved husband congratulated his son. – She invited Hermione for tea and brought out a book of wedding ideas – plans, if we're being frank – and began her tirade of the requirements of a _proper_ pureblood wedding.

Hermione cleared her throat after scanning the book. "Mrs. Malfoy, I really do appreciate all of these." She gestured towards the thick book. "But I was just hoping for a simple wedding."

Narcissa stiffly sipped her tea and said, "What do you mean when you say simple?"

"Well…" Hermione drawled. "Begging your pardon ma'am but none of anything in the book would be a great start."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa's eyes widened just a fraction. "Those things there are the proper and acceptable things you, as a future Malfoy, should have at your wedding. All of those are recipes for the perfect pureblood wedding! Everything should be perfect. Nothing, and I mean nothing, less for a Malfoy wedding."

Hermione squared her shoulders, almost like she saw this coming already. "Mrs. Malfoy I think we could compromise. This is _my_ wedding and the last time I checked _I_ am not a pureblood."

Narcissa and Hermione stared each other down. The silence stretching throughout the whole manor until Hermione stood up and said, "I would very much like you to still help in the planning of my wedding because well, my mother, she doesn't really remember having a daughter. And Draco would be very happy if we would plan this out together. But we have to compromise."

She leaned in and kissed Narcissa's cheeks. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Malfoy. I will owl you when I will begin the planning."

Narcissa remained there sitting.

OoOoO

When they began the planning everything Narcissa had wanted to happen was completely thrown out the window.

 _The theme of the wedding should have been a sophisticated silver._

Instead Hermione wanted it to be green and red.

 _The wedding should be at a Cathedral near Wiltshire._

Instead Hermione wanted it at the expanse of the Malfoy Manor.

 _The wedding gown was supposed to be a stunning ball gown that has an embroidered floral three-quarter quarter sleeves, with a v neckline corset bodice and a long trail._

Instead Hermione chose a sheath gown with an off shoulder lace detail and sleeves.

 _The invitation was supposed to be a sophisticated silver invitation._

Instead Hermione chose a single parchment and beautified it with _only_ calligraphy.

Narcissa took everything in stride, not wishing to jinx the marriage. But the proverbial last straw was drawn the day they were supposed to choose the wedding cake.

Narcissa immediately chose a spectacular three feet cake that was embellished with crystals all over it. And when Hermione said "No, that's too much we'll want the one with the drago-"

"I don't think I understand what my role is Ms. Granger." Narcissa cut her off, her voice cold. "You take me to these planning sessions and always turn down everything I say. Tell me Ms. Granger, do you gain some sort of pleasure in turning me down?"

"What? I… Of course not… I just…" Hermione stuttered.

Narcissa stood up, collected her things and said "Well, you have me thinking otherwise."

As she took a step to leave she stopped and turned to look at her from head to toe, sneer now gracing her otherwise perfect face. "I just do not know what Draco sees in you."

And with that she left.

That night she swore to Salazar she was never going to like this Granger chit. Who does she thinks she is? Belittling the opinion of _the_ Narcissa Malfoy. How. Dare. She.

There was nothing, _nothing,_ which will make her ever like that Granger. _Absolutely nothing._

That was what she was thinking until something took her out of her reverie.

The sound of crying.

Of _Draco_ crying.

She immediately but silently walked towards the patio of the manor, when she could see the shadow of two figures she stopped in her tracks and if her walking before was silent, she became even more silent as she approached to eavesdrop.

And no, she had no shame in eavesdropping. She's a Slytherin anyhow.

"Shh, Draco… Darling…" Hermione was whispering to Draco who was laying on her lap on the patio's bench swing, crying and trying so hard to stop his whimpering.

"You should have seen them 'mione." Draco said through hiccoughs "They were looking at me like I killed their parents… I didn't… They just saw the mark and they just…" Draco trailed off and continued to cry.

Hermione just let him cry on her. Whispering words of comforts, hands in his blond locks. Silence ensued as Hermione just let him cry on her lap and when he was showing signs of finally stopping. She said in a low voice, but a voice not low enough for Narcissa not to hear.

"Draco… You are a good man. Don't… Don't ever – _ever_ – doubt that." Her voice broke a little. And it felt as if Narcissa could see her eyes pooling with unshed tears. She was trying to be tough, trying to be strong for Draco.

"Those people… They don't know you how I do… They… They don't have any idea what you did… What you _actually_ did in the war. They don't know you like I do."

There were sounds of shuffling as Draco stood up from Hermione's lap. And looked at her, while he just sat there, eyes swollen, hair disheveled, tear tracks in his cheeks and snot in his nose.

And Hermione reached out and placed both of her hands on either side of his cheeks.

"They just see the mark Draco. But I see so much more… I see you… I see… I see your heart."

Draco leaned into her left hand and closed his eyes. "Don't ever leave me Hermione."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

As Narcissa watched the whole exchange, she didn't realize the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes.

OoOoO

She didn't even realize it but as she looked over herself in the mirror, she had a smile on her face.

She wore that smile up until she entered the bridal room and saw Hermione standing on a circular podium with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling." Narcissa said as she fixed Hermione's veil. "I should have never doubted your choices."

Hermione smiled at her. The day after Draco cried himself to exhaustion in her lap, everything between Narcissa and her just seemed to fall into place. Narcissa showed up in her flat and just began talking about small details that she would like to add to her wedding choices and be a part of their "compromise". Hermione listened to her and surprisingly said yes to all of it.

There was an unspoken peace forming between the two and they both had to admit it felt nice.

It was like having the daughter she had always dreamed of for Narcissa.

And it was like having a mother _again_ for Hermione.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Might as well call me mum, dear." Narcissa said with a soft chuckle.

Just then Ginny, the maid of honour, entered the room "We're ready for you Hermione."

"Right." Hermione reached a hand out to Narcissa with a grin on her face. "Come on mum."

And as Narcissa looked at the blushing bride walking down the aisle and the man standing, waiting, with tears in his gray eyes the only thing she could ever think of was that no matter what had happened and was going to happen.

 _All is going to be well._

~ Fin ~

 _A/N: Um… hi? Oh my gosh! You're here! Thank you for reading! This is my very first dramione fanfiction beta'd by the awesome (and patient, very patient)_ _ **maireadtbts**_ _! This story would be filled with grammar error if not for her. Well... I really hope you liked it!_

 _For anyone who has any story prompts/requests, just send me a PM. :)_


End file.
